In Dragons We Trust
by LyricalMedley
Summary: Stoic knew the last 24 hours had to have taken a tole on Hiccup. But would Stoic ever be able to explain WHY he made the dreaded decision that fateful night. Would Hiccup ever be able to forgive his father?


A rouge colored sky began to slowly fade as the sun set on the island of Berk. Stoic had been working on clearing out the rubble from the smoldering remains of the armory. It was only a mere twenty four hours earlier that Toothless had set fire to it. However, Stoic's mind seemed to grown increasingly troubled as he continued hauling large boards over to the burn pile.

_"Why would Toothless do such a thing to us?" _Stoic thought to himself.

_"It just doesn't add up...I can't deny that Hiccup's statements make..."_

Stoic paused in mid-thought as Hiccup came to mind. Hiccup had been just as shocked as he was that Toothless had set fire to the armory. He had been adamant that Toothless was innocent. It was only a few days ago that the dragons had rampaged through the great hall, leaving Stoic no choice but to order that the dragons be locked up at all times. As he continued his work, Stoic's mind began to play a specific scene on repeat.

With the other teens and their dragon's in tow, Hiccup soared over the village atop Toothless. Stoic watched as the group flew in almost perfect unison together. Squinting, he caught Hiccup staring straight at him. Even from the height his son was at, Stoic recognized the signs of a deep sorrow he had only caught glimpses of before.

Coming back to the present, Stoic sighed as the threw another plank onto the growing pile of wood. Looking up he noted that the sun had already set. Turning he spotted the harbor. Suddenly he spotted and all to familiar ship that hadn't been there but two hours before.

"Gober!" Stoic called over his shoulder.

Gober looked up from his pile of metal and lowered his sledge hammer attachment. Slowly he hobbled towards Stoic.

"When did they return?" Stoic asked worriedly.

Noting the concern in Stoic's voice, Gober coughed nervously.

"Ahem...Nearly three hours ago..." Gober replied.

"_Three _hours ago!?" Stoic yelled.

Stoic was shocked. Had he been so intent on finishing his work that he haden't noticed the return of the viking teens. His heart began to pound as he began to realize how much he'd wanted to meet them at the dock. More particularly he wanted to make sure that Hiccup understood _why_ he had banished the dragons. He wanted to make sure Hiccup was coping with out Toothless. He gulped out loud as a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach began to prod at him.

"Did you see _him_?" Stoic asked.

Gober sighed, and nodded slowly.

_"Leave it to Gober to notice Hiccup before I do!" _Stoic chided inwardly.

"How...is...he?" Stoic asked slowly.

"Well...he's uh..Um.." Gober stammered, coughing awkwardly.

"Out with it!" Stoic barked.

"He's upset Stoic..." Gober stated, hesitating.

Stoic swallowed hard.

_"Upset!? Oh Gods! What've I done?"_Stoic thought.

"Gods..." Stoic sputtered.

Sighing heavily, Stoic looked to Gober. With a quick motion Gober motioned his head towards the house. Nodding quickly, Stoic turned and strode up the hill. By the time he reached the front door, he felt his heart pounding heavily. Here he was, the chief of the Hooligan tribe, and he was next to terrified to find out how badly he'd hurt his son. They had only just began to mend their tattered relationship, but they seemed forever doomed to continue the cycle of hurt. Stoic was beginning to realize how _hard _Hiccup had tried in all those years before to please him. To be the perfect son of the chief. This is where the hurt had come in. Because for every attempt to be the perfect son, Hiccup was the one who payed the price. He had been forced to bury his true self in order to be that perfect son.

Slowly Stoic opened the front door and slipped inside. The house was eerily quiet as he scanned the living room for any traces of his son. Usually Stoic only had to glance upwards to see the cumbersome silhouette of Toothless up in the loft to tell where his son was. The loft was empty. Shaking his head, Stoic thought better of it and slowly made his way up the stairs. As he neared the top step his eyes fell on the small frame of his son. Hiccup lay on his side facing away from Stoic. Stoic froze as he focus on Hiccup's breathing. A few moments passed and Stoic was convinced that Hiccup had fallen asleep. Turning slowly, Stoic made his way down the steps.

Hiccup heard the creak of the steps. He could tell by the gate that his father was coming up to check on him. He was actually amazed that his father cared enough just to see that he had indeed made his way home. He held his breath as he heard Stoic stop on the last step. The hairs on his neck froze as he felt his father's gaze studying him. The moment he heard his father turn, the air gushed out of him. With every descending step his father took, the tears began to build in his eyes.

_"Gods...Why am I such a weakling? Vikings don't cry!" _Hiccup thought aloud.

As Hiccup heard his father reach the main level, he realized how much more quiet the house had grown. Toothless's breathing had become something Hiccup had grown used to. As his thoughts circled around Toothless, he sniffed loudly.

"Toothless..." Hiccup mumbled softly.

Stoic froze in his spot. Had he just heard Hiccup's voice? Quickly he turned and bounded up the stairs to the loft. He didn't stop at the top step and proceeded over to Hiccup's bed side. Kneeling down next to Hiccup's bed, he could see that Hiccup was shaking ardently. Hiccup was scrunched up tightly, with his knees next to his chest. His whole body seemed to heave might-ally as he sobbed silently. Gently, Stoic placed a hand on Hiccup's head.

Hiccup immediately tensed as Stoic's touch. Holding his breath Hiccup fought to stem the flow of tears. He began to breath heavily as visions of Toothless flooded his mind. Toothless had understood why Hiccup had to leave him on Dragon island, but the look of utter heart break in the creatures eyes was too much for Hiccup. Hiccup felt every inch of his small frame began to shudder with sorrow. Rolling over onto his stomach, Hiccup buried his head in his pillow. Stoic gasped as a heart wrenching sob fell from Hiccup's lips. Hiccup's shoulder's shook as he continued to sob into his pillow.

"Hiccup..." Stoic stammered.

Moving his hand to Hiccup's shoulder, Stoic clasped tightly to it as Hiccup continued to cry ardently. Reaching around, Stoic grasped Hiccup's other shoulder and pulled him up.

"No!" Hiccup yelped, wriggling out of Stoic's grasp.

Hiccup lay down with his back to Stoic, and angrily pulled the covers up over his shoulder's.

"Please..." Stoic pleaded.

"Let me expla-"

"It's not...yuh...Dad.." Hiccup sputtered.

"It's me..."

"I...I don't understand son..?" Stoic replied, raising an eye brow.

"Don't you get it?" Hiccup yelled.

Stoic jarred back at the sound of Hiccup's voice.

"I did this..." Hiccup stammered, his voice breaking.

Stoic could tell Hiccup was trying not to cry. He gulped loudly as he rose and made his way to the other side of the bed. Hiccup gasped, and turned to his other side.

"Hiccup...It's ok..to cry..." Stoic soothed.

Slowly Hiccup sat up. The moment he looked over to his father, he gasped as he saw the sadness in Stoic's eyes. Hiccup couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears fell, and the sorrow took hold.

"I did this...It's my fault...I let you down..._again_...And now I've...I.." Hiccup blubbered.

"I fall for it every time...I juss thought that this _one time_...You'd ...I...yuh..."

Hiccup pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Burying his head in the crook of his arm, he began to sob loudly.

"What was that son?" Stoic asked, his voice shaking.

"What did you _fall for_?"

Lifting his head up, Hiccup looked over to his father. Stoic saw every line of grief etched upon Hiccup's face and he began to worry that he already knew what Hiccup would say.

"I thought..." Hiccup whimpered, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"That just this once _my father_ would listen...n' then everything'd work out ok...But.."

Hiccup grew silent.

"But what son?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Doesn't matter...Nothing matters anymore...Nothing I say..." Hiccup spat.

Stoic watched as Hiccup lowered his head. Leaning forward Stoic could see that Hiccup's face had grown taught, while his quivering chin gave away everything. Gently, Stoic placed a steady hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Go on..." Stoic encouraged.

"What's the point?" Hiccup asked.

"What's the-" Stoic interrupted.

"Hiccup...I wanna know what's on your mind, what you're feeling n'..."

"I feel HURT Dad!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hurt that my _very own father_ would make such a decision..."

"Hiccup...Do you _not understand_...?" Stoic rasped.

Hiccup held his breath. Looking over to his father, he could see the tears beginning to form in Stoic's eyes.

"How _hard_ this is for me...?" Stoic continued.

"My heart breaks because as _your father_ I know that I've hurt you...allot...And every time I make a decision as a chief...I hurt _you...again..." _

Hiccup could see the hurt in his eyes. He knew his father was telling the truth.

"Hiccup, the decision I made was made as the chief..." Stoic stated, his voice wavering.

"I had to do what was in the best interest for the village..."

Hiccup sighed and averted his gaze. Stoic gasped as he saw a fresh sheen of tears form in Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup shook his head slowly. Stoic clasped his hand to Hiccup's other shoulder.

"So...th...theh...the interests of _your son_ have no weight _at all_?" Hiccup stammered.

"Hiccup, that's not what I-" Stoic stuttered.

"Then why are you _always_ choosing the village over me?" Hiccup interrupted.

"Hiccup, you know that the chief of a tribe can not show bias towards anyone..._Especially _their family!" Stoic stated, his voice raising.

"I can't believe this!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly Hiccup slipped out of Stoic's grasp and scooted off the bed. Upon standing, Hiccup wobbled slightly. Stomping angrily he began to pace back and forth. Stoic's eyes fell to Hiccup's left leg. It shuddered every time he put weight on it.

"Hiccup your leg..." Stoic stated.

"My leg!?" Hiccup asked, looking down.

Grunting frustratedly, Hiccup bent down and removed the prosthesis. Balancing on his right leg he looked up to his father. Stoic's gaze was solely focused on Hiccup. Hiccup looked from his father to the prosthetic. He shook the metal piece as he spoke.

"This...This is what _finally_ got your attention...It took loosing nearly half a leg to get you to listen..." Hiccup stammered.

Stoic winced as he saw Hiccup wobble. Suddenly, Hiccup dropped the prostheses and fell to the floor. He caught himself on his hands and knee's, but quickly sat back. His hands shook as he rubbed his left leg.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled.

Bounding around the bed, Stoic sank to the floor and sat next to his son. Stoic could see the tears were falling again as Hiccup pursed his lips.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"I'm afraid, Dad..." Hiccup rasped, looking to his father.

Wrapping his arms around Hiccup, Stoic hugged him tightly.

"Afraid of what son?" Stoic stammered.

"How many more limbs...Am I gonna...have tuh loose...?" Hiccup rasped.

"To get you to _listen...?" _

As the last words fell from Hiccup's lips Stoic felt Hiccup begin to shudder. Looking down he saw Hiccup was sobbing silently. Tightening his grasp Stoic brought one hand around and began to smooth Hiccup's hair. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his father's arms and held tightly. Stoic began to rock back and forth as Hiccup's cries began to gain strength.

"Oh son..." Stoic stammered, burying his head in Hiccup's hair.

"I'm listening...I'm...I..."

Hiccup cried even harder as he shook his head.

"No matter..whuh I do...It's _never enough_!" Hiccup stammered.

Stoic swallowed hard. He knew where this was going.

"I thought...Things would be different once the Green Death was defeated. I thought everyone would see me differently...Especially you Dad..." Hiccup said.

"But I was wrong...SO wrong!"

Hiccup leaned against his fathers frame as the tears continued to stream downward. For a while both father and son were silent.

"Some days...I wish I _wasn't the chief..."_ Stoic hissed suddenly.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because...It's brought nothing but _pain _and sorrow to those I care about!" Stoic stated, his voice wavering.

"But I was born into this role Hiccup, and there is nothing I can do to change that."

"I know...I just...I.." Hiccup whimpered.

"I..wish that..."

Looking down, Stoic saw Hiccup was trying to quell the grief.

"Out with it!" Stoic ordered softly.

Hiccup burst into tears, as he spoke.

"For once in your life...Could you _just be my dad!?_" Hiccup cried.

Hiccup release his hold on his fathers arms and brought his hands up to his face. Burying his head in his hands he cried fervently. By now, the tears began to run down his beard as Stoic felt his grief suddenly burst outward.

"Oh Hiccup! I wish there was a way to separate being _chief _and being _dad_..." Stoic choked.

"You and I...Have been strangers for _so long..._I've forgotten what it was like to be a father..." Stoic stammered.

Looking up, Hiccup saw something he thought he'd never ever see. His father, Stoic the Vast was in tears. Hiccup gasped as he felt Stoic's broad frame begin to shudder.

"I never meant to _hurt you son_...I had to do what was best for the village...But I did it as _the chief..._" Stoic stammered.

"I think..." Hiccup uttered.

"You've been _just the chief_ for so long in my life..." Hiccup stammered.

"I have forgotten...What it's like to _have a father_..."

"Oh son..." Stoic whispered.

"I want you to know, that as your father and your chief I will do my best to _really listen_ and try my best to understand you..." Stoic stated.

"But as a chief, there will be times where what's best for the villege will seem unfair to you.."

Hiccup nodded slowly.

"Yeah...But you weren't there when I had to leave Toothless Dad..." Hiccup stated.

"He almost followed me back to the boat..."

Looking down, Stoic could see the tears were falling again as Hiccup spoke.

"Hiccup, that decision was one of the _hardest decision_ I've ever had to make...Because I knew it was the right one as the chief..." Stoic uttered, his voice wavering.

"But as your father, my heart broke because I was hurting you...again..."

Hiccup looked up and met the gaze of his father.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup!" Stoic stuttered.

"You must miss Toothless..."

"It hurts...Dad.." Hiccup chocked.

Stoic held tighter as he heard Hiccup's voice break.

"I know, I know." Stoic soothed.

"Does..._all this_...help?" Stoic asked.

Looking up, Hiccup raised an eyebrow in question.

"Does at least talking about it...help?" Stoic repeated.

Hiccup nodded fervently.

"Here I thought you didn't care n'-" Hiccup uttered, looking away.

"Hiccup..." Stoic interrupted, tightening his embrace.

"I will _never stop caring_!"

"I know, Dad. I know" Hiccup answered.


End file.
